1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film packing device, and more particularly to a film packing device capable of replacing gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional film packing device. FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the conventional film packing device. The conventional film packing device 200 comprises a handle 1. Two ends of the handle 1 are pivotally connected with a film application unit 2. The two ends of the handle 1 are further pivotally connected with a pair of roller units 3. One end of each roll unit 3 is provided with a gear 4. The gears 4 of the pair of roller units 3 mesh with each other. The gears 4 are adapted to enhance the binding force to pack an article for the roller units 3.
Though the film packing device 200 can enhance the binding force to pack an article through the gears 4 fixed to the ends of the roller units 3, the gear ratio of the gears 4 of the film packing device 200 is fixed. The film packing device 200 only provides a specific binding force for packing an article. If the operator needs a different binding force for packing an article, he/she has to prepare for another film packing device with a different gear ratio. This is inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.